


La importancia de llamarse Kenma

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I guess it could count as platonic Kenhina tho, Kenma!centric, and platonic Kuroken as well
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O cinco veces en las que Kenma se sintió incómodo al conocer a alguien. Y una en la que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La importancia de llamarse Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Esta vez sí es culpa de [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) porque de ella es el prompt. Es totalmente gen pero supongo que puede leerse como un Kuroken y/o Kenhina platónico en algunas partes.

  1. **Yaku**



Ya no van a la misma escuela (pero Kenma no piensa en eso porque así le molesta un poquito menos) y aún así Kuroo insiste en que se vuelvan juntos a casa después de clase. “Vamos al mismo sitio, Kenma, no pongas esa cara” es uno de sus brillantes argumentos y al final acaba diciéndole que sí por el peso de la costumbre.

Quedan de encontrarse en una parada del metro a la misma hora los días que no tienen práctica y por momentos es como si nada hubiese cambiado. Sólo que Kuroo no lleva el mismo uniforme que él y todas las historias que cuenta son sobre personas que Kenma no conoce. Lo escucha con detenimiento y finge que todo está bien, aunque Kuroo le recuerda de vez en cuando que el próximo año también estará en Nekoma. Kenma nunca le responde, ocupado con la consola entre las manos.

Un día Kuroo llega diez minutos más tarde de lo normal y viene acompañado. Kenma aprieta los labios y una parte de él quiere pegarle a Kuroo por no avisarle sobre esta especie de emboscada. Su mejor amigo no tarda en presentarlos, así Kenma sabe que se llama Yaku Morisuke y que al parecer también es parte del equipo de voleibol de Nekoma. Yaku juega como líbero, tiene los ojos y el pelo café, así como una sonrisa tan amable que le parece sincera. Tiene que creerle cuando dice que le da mucho gusto conocerlo porque Kuroo no deja de hablar sobre él.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— Kenma desvía la vista hasta Kuroo, quien se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa casi maliciosa.

—¿Qué? Sólo les estoy facilitando las cosas cuando el próximo año formes parte de nuestro equipo— le hace un guiño resuelto, mientras se acomoda la mochila de la escuela bajo las piernas y se reclina un poco en el asiento del metro.

—¿Vas a inscribirte también en Nekoma? Kuroo dice que juegas como armador, eso es genial…— Yaku suena sincero cuando lo dice. No tiene esa mirada inquisitiva que pone casi todo el mundo porque Kenma es menudito y para nada atlético, no tiene porte de deportista en lo absoluto. Es lo que piensa normalmente la gente cuando lo ve pero Yaku está sonriendo en un gesto cálido y no de burla. A simple vista no parece haber nada fuera de lugar, más que un comentario sincero, pero Kenma se hunde un poco más en el asiento, sintiéndose incómodo en su propio cuerpo.

—Sí. Ese es el plan, inscribirme en Nekoma…— repite con voz neutra. Lo cierto es que más que un plan es una decisión tomada. A Kenma no le importa mucho realmente dónde estudiar en secundaria pero sabe que tiene el índice suficiente para aplicar a Nekoma y que le acepten. Kuroo se lo propuso hace meses y él no lo pensó demasiado.

—¡Bien! Entonces seremos compañeros de equipo muy pronto— Yaku asiente con una sonrisa y Kenma se da un tiempo de respuesta de unos cuanto segundos antes de corresponder el gesto. Asiente también con la cabeza, los ojos fijos en Yaku, sus instintos diciéndole que es sincero en todo lo que dice. Mira de reojo a Kuroo, quien está sonriendo y ese gesto de satisfacción sí que lo reconoce. Su mejor amigo está más que complacido y por el momento eso tiene que ser suficiente para Kenma.

—Supongo que sí— dice al final, encogiéndose de hombros sin mucho entusiasmo pero si Yaku lo nota no parece darle importancia. O quizás es porque se distrae cuando Kuroo comenta algo sobre la práctica que tienen el día de mañana.

Kenma se repite a sí mismo que esto no es más que inevitable. Si va a seguir jugando voleibol conocerá a sus nuevos compañeros tarde o temprano. Sólo que mientras Kuroo y Yaku hablan entre ellos, haciendo comentarios y chistes internos en los que él aún no participa, no puede evitar pensar que tampoco le habría hecho daño haber esperado un poco más.

 

  1. **Yamamoto**



—¿Vas a inscribirte también al equipo de voleibol?

—¿Qué?— Kenma se sobresalta, tan concentrado estaba en el papel que tiene en las manos. Cuando alza la vista Kenma hace un esfuerzo por no enfocarse en el mohawk mal hecho y mirar a los ojos, aún si eso resulta más intimidante. Visto con más detenimiento el chico no parece ser mucho más alto que él pero hay algo intenso en su mirada que lo hace sentir incómodo. Si escogió la mesa más apartada durante el almuerzo fue precisamente para evitar ser notado mientras espera por Kuroo.

—Que si vas a inscribirte en el equipo de voleibol, ahí tienes la hoja de inscripción— señala el papel que está sobre la mesa y Kenma se siente muy expuesto. Por un momento no sabe qué responder pero tampoco hace falta porque el chico coloca otro papel de inscripción sobre la mesa, el suyo. Se pregunta rápido si acaso tiene que comentar algo para no parecer un maleducado a pesar que no le apetezca pero otra vez no hace falta porque el chico continúa— ¡Yo también! Tú vas a primero ¿no? Pero creo que estás en otra clase ¿cierto?

Kenma parpadea un par de veces, está seguro que un mohawk como ese lo recordaría perfectamente. No van a la misma clase y en el fondo puede decir que lo agradece. Parece el tipo de persona con quien no podría convivir a largo plazo y de repente se le eriza la piel.

—Soy Yamamoto Taketora— se presenta con una sonrisa, dando un toquecito en la mesa con el puño cerrado. Él asiente, sabiendo que es su turno y por eso no puede evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

—Me llamo… Kozume Kenma— dice en un susurro, los labios apretados mientras se pregunta por qué Kuroo no está ahí. Él sabría qué decir, siempre tiene una frase fabricada para este tipo de situaciones, para conseguir una conversación fluida y no un montón de silencios incómodos entre comentarios muy cortos.

—Kozume Kenma…— Yamamoto repite su nombre en voz alta con expresión tan seria que por un instante Kenma cree que estallará en risas para burlarse de él por tener un nombre tan ridículo. No sería la primera vez que le pasa algo así. Pero en esta ocasión Yamamoto sólo pronuncia la sonrisa y asiente otra vez, mientras toma su papel de inscripción con un una sonrisa orgullosa— ¡Lo recordaré! Entonces te veré más tarde en el gimnasio ¿no? Digo, si vamos a inscribirnos los dos y ser compañeros de equipo. Hace rato también conocí a otro de primero que va a inscribirse, Fukunaga, va a mi clase. Te lo presentaré luego ¿eh? Qué bueno que seamos varios de primero, los senpais parecen menos intimidantes si vas en grupo ¿no te lo parece?— sigue hablando muy rápido y él lo único que puede hacer es asentir de tanto en tanto.

—Hum. Supongo…— balbucea y si fuera otro tipo de persona le diría que conoce a Kuroo, quien va a segundo curso y que no es más que pura pantalla, en el fondo no es más que fuerza bruta envolviendo un gran corazón.

—Entonces te veré más tarde, no te pierdas camino al gimnasio ni te olvides de tu inscripción— Yamamoto se ríe aunque por su tono de voz es fácil adivinar que está riéndose con él y no de él, así que Kenma baja un poquito la guardia y asiente con un amago de sonrisa. Se despide agitando ambas manos y todavía está sonriendo cuando se pierde entre la multitud de la cafetería.

Cuando se queda solo Kenma mira de nuevo el papel de inscripción al club de voleibol que todavía está sobre la mesa. Contiene un suspiro, tomando el papel entre las manos y ocupa su tiempo en rellenar los datos que hacen falta sin ninguna prisa, pues faltan unos minutos para que termine el almuerzo.

Yamamoto Taketora, repite para sí mismo, supone que él también debe recordar el nombre.

 

  1. **Nekomata**



Kuroo no le dice que los estudiantes de tercer año son demasiado intensos y más bruscos de lo necesario. Pero a Kenma no le toma ni cinco minutos darse cuenta que poner un pie en el gimnasio es como pisar un campo minado. Los primeros días finge que no le importa, pero para la cuarta semana su cuota de frustración empieza a llegar al límite.

Su problema es que es bueno fingiendo y se convierte en un experto evadiendo el tema con Kuroo, quien siempre que se regresan juntos a casa le pregunta cómo está. Kenma lleva respondiendo con un simple “bien” todas las veces, o cuando no se siente especialmente conversador basta con encogerse de hombros. Pero sabe que es un tema que acabará por explotar entre los dos tarde o temprano.

Una tarde incluso le dice a Kuroo que se adelante a casa, que él va al otro lado de la ciudad y que no quiere retrasarlo. Su amigo sólo masculla una respuesta seca y asiente, fingiendo que se cree su mentira. Cuando Kenma lo ve alejarse se le encoge un poco el estómago pero se repite que es lo mejor. Se queda al último en el gimnasio, sintiéndose libre cuando los de tercero finalmente abandonan el recinto. Se queda mirando la cancha vacía por un momento, preguntándose si acaso vale la pena aguantar tantos desaires y malos tratos, o qué tanto se enfadaría Kuroo si renuncia al equipo.

—Es muy extraño no verte con Kuroo. ¿Dónde lo dejaste esta vez, Kenma?— suelta un respingo, tan concentrado estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Reconoce la voz enseguida y efectivamente ahí está Nekomata-sensei, mirándolo con una expresión que él no acaba de descifrar. Todavía le resulta bastante difícil saber lo que está pensando, aunque sí se ha dado cuenta que en los últimos días le ha estado observando con detenimiento. No es idea suya, ahora que están frente a frente no es más que la confirmación a sus sospechas. Es la primera vez que están a solas, sin nadie más a su alrededor y eso sólo revoluciona aún más sus nervios.

—Kuroo tenía que estar temprano en casa hoy— asiente, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria su bolsa de deportes. Miente lo bastante convincente porque Nekomata asiente apenas aunque se cruza de brazos, todavía sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Kenma quiere decir algo, cualquier cosa, porque de repente ser el centro de atención lo hace sentir muy incómodo. Mira rápido a sus alrededores para percatarse que Naoi-sensei está revisando sus apuntes y no parece ponerles especial cuidado. De repente todas las posibilidades pasan por su cabeza, quizás le dirá que por qué mejor no considera jugar en otra posición. Quizás los de tercer año conversaron con él acerca de la poca capacidad que tiene como armador. No es un escenario tan descabellado, considerando las circunstancias que le rodean Kenma está seguro que sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Sabes? He notado que no destacas especialmente por ser una persona muy sociable, Kenma…— es lo primero que dice, la frase lo saca completamente de balance porque no está seguro si es un insulto o una simple afirmación. ¿Qué se supone que debe decir ahora? Mentir no se le da mal pero negar algo tan obvio como eso resultaría inútil además de ridículo.

No es bueno con la gente, nunca lo ha sido, al principio resultaba aterrador porque intentaba agradar. En especial cuando era niño, hacía un esfuerzo porque sabía que sus padres parecían preocupados por su nula capacidad para hacer amigos, hasta que un día decidió rendirse. Daba igual. Nunca sería una persona sociable e interactuar con la gente no era lo suyo. Sin embargo el temor de lo que piensan los demás sobre él sigue ahí como el primer día. Es como un gusanito que se remueve en sus entrañas, cada vez que alguien le recuerda que es básicamente un inadaptado social.

—Hum, sí…— dice apenas, en un susurro y aprieta con mucha fuerza su mochila, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero eres observador y muy analítico. Creo que de todos los del equipo eres el mejor en ese sentido— el gesto de Nekomata es distinto ahora, pero el nudo en la garganta sigue ahí a pesar que sus palabras son positivas. Sigue siendo el centro de atención y ahora es incluso peor porque no sabe si debe murmurar un “gracias” luego de esas palabras. ¿Debe hacerlo?— te falta compenetrar un poco más con el resto del equipo pero ese tipo de cosas toman su tiempo— sigue hablando y por un momento él se pregunta si acaso no está esperando respuesta. Si sólo es un monólogo que necesitaba decir en voz alta para validar sus propias observaciones.

Kenma se balancea sobre los talones, los labios apretados sin saber muy bien qué replicar. Nekomata sigue con el mismo gesto hasta que luego curva los labios, es una sonrisa genuina pero sólo consigue hacerlo sentir todavía más incómodo.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras, Kenma. Que te he estado observando y que tienes mucho talento— esta vez muestra los dientes, como si aquello fuera todo un logro y Kenma, guiándose un poco por sus instintos, asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Fuerza una sonrisa pero está seguro que no le sale natural en lo absoluto. Si Kuroo estuviera ahí seguro se sentiría decepcionado por su silencio, aunque acostumbrado— vamos, vete a casa, no se te haga muy tarde a ti también. Nos veremos mañana…— hace un gesto para despedirse de él con la mano y Kenma hace lo propio con un gesto, saliendo del gimnasio todavía con el corazón retumbando con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Mientras va hacia la parada de autobús rememora la conversación, aún con aquella sensación extraña revolviéndose dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando lee un mensaje de Kuroo preguntándole cuánto más tardará en llegar, Kenma demora en responderle casi cinco minutos. Concluye que esa noche, cuando Kuroo llame a la puerta de su casa para preguntar cómo está, no le dirá absolutamente nada sobre la conversación con el sensei.

Es lo mejor.

 

  1. **Bokuto**



Kuroo insiste tres veces y Kenma cede a la cuarta. En realidad no quiere ir ese café, lo que quiere es volver a casa directamente y aprovechar su tiempo con la consola en la única tarde libre de prácticas que tienen. Pero su mejor amigo insiste en que quiere presentarle a aquel rematador de la Academia Fukurodani a quien conoció hace un par de semanas. Al parecer se cayeron bien desde el principio, o eso dice Kuroo con mucho énfasis y Kenma no tiene fuerzas para decirle que eso tampoco es novedad. Kuroo es así, un ser social por naturaleza y conseguiría camelarse a cualquier persona si se lo propusiera.

—¡Este es Kenma! ¡Nos conocemos desde pequeños así que sabe casi todo de mí!— Kuroo dice eso con un orgullo genuino y él hace un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Lo consigue a medias mientras está indeciso si colocar ambas manos sobre la mesa o guardarlas sobre su regazo. Es una decisión muy difícil y está realmente concentrado en ella cuando siente la mano de Kuroo sobre su hombro— mierda, no debí decir eso. Kenma, no importa cuánto intente extorsionarte no le cuentes nada. Todo lo sucedido antes de mi cumpleaños número diez está vetado. ¿Entendido?

Él parpadea casi sin aire pero no alcanza a responder (“no lo contaría ni bajo tortura, Kuroo”) porque una carcajada le interrumpe. Bokuto Koutarou no es exactamente como lo imaginó, pero tiene esa presencia magnética, parecida a la que desprende Kuroo todos los días y a Kenma sólo le toma el tiempo que dura su carcajada entender por qué se cayeron tan bien desde el minuto uno.

—Kuroo dice que juegas como armador y que eres bueno— Bokuto lo observa muy analítico mientras sostiene lo que queda de su hamburguesa con ambas manos. Kenma hace círculos en el borde de la mesa con su dedo índice y no sabe exactamente qué decir. ¿Si sólo dice ‘gracias’ se vería maleducado? Y tiene el presentimiento que si dice que sólo juega voleibol para pasar el tiempo alguien como Bokuto se sentiría ofendido. Un vistazo basta para saberlo: brazos fuertes, desparramando seguridad por los poros y con el emblema de la Academia Fukurodani en el pecho. Un deportista nato, de esos que se ven a sí mismos jugando voleibol de aquí a diez años y esperan que los llamen para el equipo nacional.

Sabe que no debe, pero se siente intimidado. Se repite que no pasa nada, a Kuroo le cae bien y ese suele ser su filtro para casi todo. Para Kenma resulta más fácil guiarse del criterio de Kuroo porque él es magnético y sabe cómo atraer a buenas personas, así como sacudirse a las que dan muchos problemas.

Lo peor es que lo hace parecer tan fácil. Sociable. Reír. Tener una opinión para todo. Sin importarle lo que piense la gente. Kenma se rindió con todas esas cosas hace muchísimo tiempo, decidió que no era lo suyo y siguió adelante.

—Kenma es _muy_ bueno, será nuestro armador titular cuando el de tercero se gradúe, ya lo verás— Kuroo le da otra palmadita sobre el hombro y hay tanta seguridad en su voz que Kenma no sabe si sentirse halagado o avergonzado. Quizás un poco de ambas cosas.

—¡Eso es genial! Tendríamos que organizar un partido de práctica, podría hablar con el entrenador, estoy seguro que le va a gustar la idea— a Bokuto le bastan las palabras de Kuroo porque no cuestiona su capacidad ni una sola vez. De un instante a otro ambos hablan sobre prácticas, cómo convencer a los entrenadores y Kenma arruga la nariz porque hay tanta intensidad a su alrededor que le falta el aire por momentos.

—Van a estar encantados con la idea y lo mejor es que nos darán puntos por la iniciativa. ¿No crees que va a ser genial, Kenma?— Kuroo le da un codazo cariñoso en el costado y Kenma deja de prestarle tanta atención al batido de vainilla que tiene frente a él. Juega con la pajita hasta doblar el extremo superior y asiente, es un gesto leve y suficiente para Kuroo pero seguro que Bokuto no pilla que esa es su manera de participar en la conversación. Así que hace un esfuerzo y carraspea un poquito, aclarando su garganta.

—Sí. Supongo que sí. Suena bien…— dice con voz queda y curva sus labios en un amago de sonrisa. Llevan en el café casi dos horas y no es tan terrible, se repite, pues Kuroo parece satisfecho y risueño. Kenma sólo espera que esté contento con eso y no le pida repetir la experiencia en un tiempo considerable.

 

  1. **Inuoka**



Al final el tiempo le da la razón a Kuroo, porque los de tercer año se gradúan y el ambiente en el equipo cambia radicalmente. Son muchos cambios en poco tiempo y Kenma se adapta lo mejor que puede. Para empezar, Kuroo ahora lleva el número uno y el estandarte de capitán con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como símbolo de una nueva etapa. Kenma tiene que reconocer que sí se siente diferente y no es sólo su recién estrenado pelo rubio.

Recibir a los nuevos integrantes del equipo resulta curioso y bastante extraño, porque son de primer año y miran a Kenma con una solemnidad que le incomoda. Sabe lo que es estar en su posición y verse obligado a mostrar respeto únicamente porque la persona frente a ti tiene uno o dos años más que tú. Es un planteamiento absurdo que jamás ha comprendido pero Kenma hace un esfuerzo y cumple su papel lo mejor que puede.

Por momentos siente que le dará un ataque de nervios y la mirada atenta de Kuroo, labios conteniendo una sonrisa, no ayuda en lo absoluto.

Al final de la primera práctica con el nuevo equipo, Kenma reconoce para sus adentros que los de primero tienen potencial y que puede hacer algo bueno con ellos. Nekomata también parece satisfecho porque sonríe más de la cuenta al final e incluso da un pequeño discurso cuando están todos sentados en el piso, antes de comenzar a limpiar el gimnasio. El lugar es familiar pero al mismo tiempo todo huele a nuevo.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude en algo, senpai?— la pregunta lo pilla por sorpresa cuando está terminando de recoger los balones de la cancha. El chico que se lo pregunta le saca unos cuantos centímetros a pesar de estar en primero y le está sonriendo con todo y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Tiene el pelo alborotado y café, lo mismo que sus ojos, Kenma recuerda su nombre porque a Kuroo le resultó curioso cuando lo leyó en voz alta. Inuoka.

—Hum…— sopesa su respuesta por un instante, pues Inuoka parece muy atento a todos sus movimientos. Kenma detesta ser el centro de atención y tiene el presentimiento que si no dice algo en este momento, seguro que Inuoka insistirá. Echa un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores y encuentra una salida cuando ve a Yamamoto descolgando la red, lo señala con un gesto— puedes echarle una mano a Yamamoto— no termina de decirlo cuando Inuoka asiente varias veces y se dirige hasta allí, dispuesto a ayudar con toda la energía que lleva encima.

—Veo que no tienes problema con los de primer año ¿eh?— Kuroo tiene un balón en la mano y le regala un guiño, bastante divertido con la situación. Él simplemente pone los ojos en blanco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya sabes que me dan igual las jerarquías en el deporte, no les veo el sentido en lo absoluto— dice sin ganas, colocando el último balón dentro del cesto. Kuroo se inclina un poco hasta él, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios. Kenma le da tres días hasta que pase la novedad y encuentre otra cosa excusa para molestarlo.

—Vamos, dales algo de crédito, están haciendo un esfuerzo para ganarse tu buena voluntad. Estarás de acuerdo en que resulta más fácil contigo que con Yamamoto— Kuroo se muerde el labio, ahogando una carcajada y Kenma no hace réplica aunque tiene que reconocer que sí lleva un poquito de razón. Yamamoto sí que está emocionado con la idea que los de primero le llamen senpai y vean en él una figura de autoridad y respeto. Cuando Kenma le dijo ayer que a él no le importaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, Yamamoto lo miró casi indignado en ese momento pero luego dijo con emoción que él entonces sería un buen senpai por los dos.

—Si tú lo dices, Kuroo…— niega con la cabeza y su mejor amigo sigue sonriendo, empoderado de la situación como casi siempre sucede.

—¡Senpai! ¿Quiere que guarde los balones?— Kenma parpadea sorprendido porque Inuoka vuelve a acercarse, sonriendo y lleno de energía. ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron? No parece cansado, ni un ápice y seguro que si el entrenador dijera en este momento que hay dos horas más de práctica aplaudiría la decisión. A veces no entiende de dónde saca la gente tanta energía.

—Oh…— mira a Kuroo de reojo pero le conoce lo suficiente para saber que no va a intervenir esta vez. Una parte de él quisiera sacudirlo un poco pero se enfoca el Inuoka y asiente a su petición, a pesar que es perfectamente capaz de guardar el cesto repleto de balones por sí mismo. Carraspea casi sin pensarlo, los ojos de Inuoka fijos en él— Inuoka ¿cierto? Hum, mi nombre es Kenma, realmente no tienes que…

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Lo siento! ¡Kenma-senpai! ¡No lo olvidaré!— por supuesto sus intenciones acaban en un fracaso rotundo porque Inuoka lo interrumpe antes que él llegue al punto. Sabe que es una batalla perdida y deja que él arrastre los balones hasta la bodega del gimnasio, feliz de seguir contribuyendo en lo que pueda.

Kenma suspira hondo y la risita de Kuroo no se hace esperar.

—Eres bueno en esto, Kenma-senpai…— susurra con fingida emoción y Kenma concluye con tristeza que la novedad quizás durará cinco días y no tres, como pensó originalmente.

 

  1. **Shouyou**



—¡Yo también juego voleibol! ¡Me llamo Hinata Shouyou!— las palabras resuenan en su cabeza mil veces y por un instante Kenma se siente aprisionado aunque sólo sea una frase de presentación porque hace un segundo atrás estaba solo y de repente tiene compañía. Está perdido, cientos de kilómetros lejos de Tokio y con un pelirrojo revoloteando a su alrededor. Para sus adentros ruega que Kuroo no tarde en encontrarlo (siempre lo hace) y mientras tanto hace un esfuerzo por parecer sociable.

En honor a la verdad ese es el plan al principio, hacer algo de tiempo mientras su amigo lo encuentra. Pero hay algo que cambia en camino, quizás desde que el chico habla sobre su baja estatura y la posición en la que juega, asumiendo que Kenma lo encuentra extraño.

—Bueno en realidad no creo que eso sea un problema, la gente siempre se pregunta por qué juego como armador si se supone que es la posición para el jugador más talentoso…— le sorprende tanto que alguien esté hablando de sus propias inseguridades así tal cual, con un completo desconocido, que de repente está participando activamente en la conversación. Kenma habla sobre sí mismo, porque sabe bien lo que se siente que la gente cuestione tus habilidades. Kuroo se la pasa diciendo que tiene mucho talento y que es el cerebro del equipo pero Kenma no es idiota y sabe cómo lo ve la gente desde fuera. El mal hábito de preocuparse por lo que piensen los demás sigue ahí a pesar del paso de los años.

En el fondo no sabe por qué tiene ese ataque de verborrea tan poco propio de él pero no lo interrumpen ni una sola vez. Sabe que es el centro de atención y aunque eso normalmente lo hace sentir incómodo, continúa hablando sobre Nekoma. Kenma no le gusta fanfarronear pero si tiene que ser objetivo, tienen un buen equipo y cree que pueden lograr bastante si la suerte les acompaña.

—Creo que somos bastante buenos, de hecho…— confiesa en un arranque de sinceridad, con un amago de sonrisa y mucha seguridad en lo que dice. No es el tipo de comentario que diría todos los días y si Kuroo estuviera ahí entre ellos se quedaría sin palabras.

En algún punto de la conversación Kenma lee lo que está escrito en su camiseta. Es blanca con letras negras, donde dice “Escuela Secundaria Karasuno” y algo hace click en su cabeza. Se supone que están en Miyagi para partidos de práctica, Nekomata-sensei lleva hablando sobre aquel rival del pasado y sonaba visiblemente emocionado así que Kenma lleva el nombre grabado en la memoria.

 _Hinata Shouyou._ Y juega para Karasuno.

Si Kenma fuese el tipo de persona que cree en el destino quizás hasta se habría quedado sin aliento.

Pero tiene que reconocer que tiene su punto de gracia, pues de no haberse perdido de todas formas el día de mañana se habrían conocido. De repente la idea de volverlo a ver le resulta agradable, lo cual es bastante curioso porque Shouyou es el tipo de persona que por lo general trata de evitar. Demasiada intensidad en sus palabras, tanta energía contenida en una sola persona. Quizás le llama la atención porque reconoce que es todo lo que él nunca será, por eso le cae en gracia y no le disgusta la idea de volverlo a ver mañana. Además en el fondo también tiene algo de curiosidad, saber cómo juega, si toda esa intensidad domina los movimientos de su cuerpo cuando está en la cancha.

Cuando Kuroo les encuentra, Kenma aún no le ha dicho el nombre de su equipo pero decide que al final no le importa. A fin de cuentas sólo tiene que esperar hasta el día de mañana.

—¡Nos vemos pronto, Shouyou!— se despide de él con una pequeña sonrisa, le toma un par de segundos darse cuenta que lo llama por su nombre de pila en un arranque. La última imagen que tiene de él es con su mano alzada, devolviendo el gesto de despedida. Kenma balancea su bolsa de deportes con una mano y su teléfono móvil con otra, mientras avanza junto a Kuroo.

—¿Qué fue eso?— sólo han llegado al final de la calle cuando Kuroo inicia el interrogatorio. Él se queda en silencio, labios apretados, sopesando una respuesta que no otorgue derecho a réplica.

—¿Qué? No sé a qué viene ese tono, Kuroo. Tú siempre dices que tengo que socializar un poco más, ¿o lo vas a negar?— dice encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto. Kuroo abre la boca y por un momento parece que va a decir algo pero al final se calla. Ambos siguen caminando en silencio, aunque la mente de Kenma sigue en aquella calle con Shouyou. El tono de su voz mientras hablaba del voleibol todavía resonando en sus tímpanos.

(Esa noche, cuando dice que está deseando -un poco- jugar el partido contra Karasuno, todos los presentes se sorprenden. Kuroo sólo entorna los ojos).

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir a Kenma y que no resultara desastroso fue un bonito experimento. Si las musas están de mi parte puede que hayan más a futuro, con un shipping de verdad. Team Nekoma ftw~


End file.
